


Red, Blue and the Ghosts

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unsolved AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato





	Red, Blue and the Ghosts

“Hi?”

“Who is there?!”

“Whoa, calm down, dude, no one’s attacking you.”

“… What do you want?”

“Just wanted to talk with you.”

“… I’m not crazy.”

“I believe in you, but pro tip: Don’t ever say that to anyone. They will think you’re crazy.”

“… Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Why would I?”

“You… I was alone in the middle of nowhere talking to no one at night.”

“You’re behind the Garrison. Not nowhere. And you weren’t alone. Little Ines is right here with you. Hi, Ines, good to see you’re making friends.”

That’s how everything started.

Keith could see ghosts. Not clearly, no, they looked like when someone with glasses takes said glasses off. Kind of blurry. Keith wasn’t even sure how long he’s been able to do that. But he learned quite quickly that it wasn’t the best subject to talk about with most people. He could, though, easily hear them, which made things very weird when he answered someone that was not there in body, only soul.

In other words, Keith was used to being labeled as that one weirdo who talks to himself and says he’s talking with ghosts.

So, of course, it came as a big surprise when he learned that that one blue-eyed boy could actually see ghosts and didn’t think Keith was crazy.

Well, not by talking to ghosts, at least.

“So let me see if I got it: You’re trying to make a channel on YouTube about the supernatural, but you can’t see ghosts, only hear them.”

“I told you you’d find it stupid.”

“Oh, it’s stupid for sure.” The boy, Lance was his name, sighed. “Do you have any idea of how many other supernatural entities there are? What if you woke up an evil ghost? Or a demon?”

“Well, then people wouldn’t have any reason to doubt me.”

“… I can’t believe you, Keith.”

“How do you know my name?”

“We’re in the same class, jackass.”

Keith huffed, trying to distract himself by watching the stars. The rooftop of the Garrison provided quite the view and he couldn’t help but feel glad Lance showed him that. Talking about Lance, the boy seemed to be in consideration, as if calculating probabilities and outcomes. Keith would never admit it, but the furrowed brows look did look good on him, making him look more mature than usual. But he still preferred Lance with that easy going look he carried around during school.

“Well, I guess there is no other way.”

Lance looked directly at Keith’s eyes, blue on purple, water and fire, electricity.

“I’ll help you.”


End file.
